


prophetess

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nightmares, witch Lydia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and saviors and a great round moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prophetess

In her dreams, the forest burns.

The moon looks orange from the light of the fire, but she knows it is still pale and cold, miles upon miles upon _miles_ away from Beacon Hills. The trees are in flames and the dead leaves are perfect kindling and her feet are raw from the heat and running barefoot through the woods but the only thing not burning is him.

He is not running but he keeps perfect pace with her, always just too close. His eyes are red and awful and his smile gleams like a knife. She is always running and her cheeks burn and her hair turns to ash and her eyes stream and he is right behind her, too close, too close. The forest burns and she wakes up when he catches her, when claws sink into her shoulders or her stomach or her chest and she swears she can smell her own blood on her clean sheets.

But tonight, a hand stops her from running. A hand, pale and cold but lit by flames, pulls the string back and lets loose a shining arrow that sinks deep into Peter Hale’s throat. “It’s okay,” Allison says, cupping her cheek in her hand. “I’m here.”

And Lydia feels rested when she wakes up, relaxed for the first time in weeks. She touches her cheek, which burns like a kiss. _“I’m here.”_


End file.
